User blog:Chronias/Elahriel Lavellan
Elahriel Sheraiselas Lavellan was a potential supporting character of Dragon Age: Inquisition. A Dalish Mage and a member of the Inquisition, who was recruited by her brother, the Lord Inquisitor, Mahanon Lavellan, and served the organization as an Elven language philology expert. She was often working together with other allied mages, scolars, scouts and Dalish elves lending her profound understandig of and offbeat approach to Elven language, lore, and especially in interpreting Veilfire runes. History 'Background' Elahriel was born in the Dalish camp of the Lavellan clan travelling along the nothern borders of the Free Marches to the Keeper's Second, Sheraiselas and the hunter, Avisdial Lavellan. Her mother, Sheraiselas, came to the Lavellan clan from Ralaferin clan that already had two mages next to their Keeper. She was a Dreamer but the full potential of her talent was never unlocked do to her phobia of illicit demons. At a young age she experienced portending dreams in which fire burst out of her and either pierced the sky or draw even more fire down fom there. Terrified she sought the counsel of her Keeper who recognised the spark of arcane in her and also the danger of its assessed potency. She was allowed only to learn ice magic and protective spirit magic that she too found only safe eough, and once she reached adulthood was readied to leave the clan. Her unescapable dreams guided or sometimes pursued her as she travelled to the Free Marches where she eventually could settle with the Lavellan clan. There she became the Keepers's Second after hereir elder apprentice, the First, Deshanna. Eventually she became close with the hunter Avisdial and together they had a boy and a girl. During her pregnancy with Elahriel Sheraiselas experienced unsually harrowing nightmares that caused her such a psychic stress that led to loosing her ability to enter the Fade with the ease she could muster earlier. Although it was the worse experience in her life, she was twice the happier with the outcome, loosing her volatile nexus with magic and having her baby girl. Elahriel very much seemed to inherit what her mother happily lost, as she was indentified as a Dreamer herself possessing a bright spirit. It was interpreted as a blessing of Sylaise and also as a pending curse by some – incuding her mother. According to tradition when she received her Vallaslin it was thus that of the Hearthkeeper. As the design was finished her face spontaniously caught on Veilfire to reasons unknown. Her clan members tried to put off the colorful flames by quenching it with water and damp fabrics to little avail, but they dissipated after a minute's due. As the Veilfire dues not much interact with the material world no injury was caused by the flash. The fresh Vallaslin that supposed to be amber turned into a more pale, golden hue however – barely different from her light bronze skin tone. There were more attempts recoloring it to its intended more intense shade, but it faded away always on the next time she slept/dreamt and woke up. it was left to be as it was, in the end. Her mother and some Keepers she told of it, interpreted her childhood dream of sky-piercing fire as the return of Sylaise's favor to the elves and with the harmless coloured flames sometimes spontaneously flashing and dancing around Elahriel there was little doubt that this favor was actually bestoved upon the child. More pragmatic Keepers and most dalish thought the notion basless superstition. – No one could know of couse by that time how the sky will be torn in 9:41 Dragon and how that will involve actually the boy, Mahanon, all the more... The Lavellan clan migrated around the perpetually feuding Free Marches , travelling along the borders of the city-state's territories, where Free March rulers would be less inclined to attack them, for fear of accidentally provoking neighboring cities. The clan's leader, Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, taught Elahriel how to control and hone her powers. She grew into a capable mage, far away from the eyes of the templars and mage Circles. Her brother became a hunter at a young age, growing into a respected protector and provider. Opposed to his sister's dubious talents many thought he was destined for greatness. Elahriel finding little outlet within the clan embarked on a spritual quest that involved seeking to cultivate her Fade barrier and force abilities she believed to be untrained. During that pilgrimage did she came across Cillian and with him she thought to find most what she sought after. She seemed to have a natural aptitude to manipulate the ebb a flow of the Fade with will and to possess a quaint nexus with the Veil – apparently one based on state of mind and/or emotion (or the lack of the latter). The mage rebellions - culminating in 9:40 Dragon – disturbed the Lavellean clan's way of life, as the fighting spilled out into the countryside, Clan Lavellan's leader, Keeper Deshanna, eventually chose Mahanon to spy on the meeting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes between the Divine and the feuding factions, so he could bring back news of the outcome. Elahriel wanted to go for this mission herself or at least accompany her brother even leaving her trainings with Cillian behing, but her aspirations met strict refusal. 'Involvement' 'Fifth Blight' The Free Marches has remained relatively undisturbed by the Fifth Blight erupting in southern Ferelden and did not spread much farther than the countries Amarantine coast at Denerim. The Lavellan clan took greater care to avoid the border lands of the city-states they were closing in to during their journey and stting up camp even farther than usual for they understood that their population is in turmoil with the influx of Fereldan refugees seeking shelter. The clan tried to keep minimal contact with the locals they offered a fev services, trade and even temporary shelter for those that were approaching them in their time of need and also took up arms and magic to protect temselves from those their visit was uncalled for. By this wime Elahriel was the Keeper's Second and while she had no personal healing magic to offer she had skill and took delight in preparing herbal poultices, vaxy salves and thick poisons both for the intent of ready use and trading. On the other hand she has ben quite successfull in discouraging unwanted visitors from prolonging their presence with an artful display of fire and other primal spells that were more dramatic than actually harmful yet enough to make intruders flee. 'Second Inquisition' : «...from the face of earth...» After the explosion that killed nearly everyone at the Divine Conclave Mahanon was believed to be lost and even to be killed there along with the other attendants. Later however word reached the clan that he is reported to be the only survivor at the site, even rumors that a mysterious mark on his hand is a sign of the Maker 's favor were spread by those who claim they saw the divine prophet, Andraste herself, lead "Lavellan" out of the Fade. After a carefull approach to contact the newly reformed newly re-formed Inquisition the clan's Keeper, Deshanna Istimaethoriel, wrote in a letter that it had come to the clan's attention that one of their members has been held captive by the Inquisition, but that he went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between the Circle of Magi and the Templar Order, and that the clan found it highly unlikely that he intentionally violated their customs. She stated that if Mahanon has been charged with a crime, the clan would appreciate hearing of it, or if not, it would ease the clan's concerns to hear from him to know that he remains with the Inquisition of his own will. Following up with the reply it did the clan's hearts well to hear that he was safe. The clan was visited by members of the Inquisition who spoke persuasively of the good work he was doing. Keeper Deshanna and Elahriel gave the messengers some of their healing herbs, as Sylaise blessed the clan with abundance in the recent foraging, and they expressed in a personal letter that if he needed aid, she should only send word, and they are with him. : «...an unquenchable flame...» Elahriel was shocked but relieved to learn that after allying with mage rebels, Mahanon was able to close the Breach. Actually by the fact that he was able to. It made it ceratain that he indeed was destined for greatness and made it less certain that it was her who was the sky-piercing fire in their mother's dreams. The relization left her with a feeling of being somewhat deprived but she was glad to learn - however unexpected she has been finding it - that her brother possessed significant connection with the Fade, and above all releived that the 'Herald of Andraste' – as the Shemlen begun to call his brother – too maged to get away alive from the destruction Corypheus' army have caused at Haven. With the loss of Haven, the Inquisition elected to relocate to the fortress of Skyhold, where Mahanon was formally declared as their leader. As the Inquisitor found himself discovering Veilfire runes and other elven inscriptions and symbology across various places he was investigating. Initially he had to rely mostly on the mysterios elven apostate, Solas, or other knowledgable mages or elves in his organization's ranks makin attempts to interpret their meaning, but he soon sent word for his sister to the Free Marches to enlist her help and expertise on this specific field. Elahriel arrived to Skyhold soon after the Inquisiton started to use the stonghold as their new headquarters. She quickly claimed the Vault library as her preferred working place, but also often begged for access to either the western balcony of the Inquisitor's suite or a smaller room along the way upward there, and the Undercroft – justifying her appeal with the notion that tose places are special as magic does "well up" there. She was given only temporary permit to the latter. Other such special areas of her interst were those with "artifiacially amplified resonance", like the Undercroft after Arcanist Dagna installed her peculiar "spell-smithing" contraptions, the room in which Morrigan kept the Eluvian after a time, or the Atrium where Solas kept at least one 'shard'. Responding to her brother's inquiry about why these areas supposed to be special Elahriel shared that "these places offer different tones for Dreaming". When Solas pointed the question to her that does she believe the Inquisitor being the 'Herald of Andraste', she told him that "It is written on your brows Solas. It would be a futile endeavour on my part to alter your point of view, but consider the Orlesian theater. My brother is an actor, wearing a mask. As long as his part of the plot does arc, he plays his part." disarming the mage, suprised by the acumen of the parallel. : «...on blacken'd wings does deceit take flight...» The Imperial Court Enchanter, Vivienne took a liking of Elahriel after she was introduced to 'Madame de Fer' by the Inquisitor after she discovered their shared proclivity with arcane discipline and she was allowed special dispensation to learn the way the Knight-Enchanter and train with Commander Helaine at Skyhold. Elahriel found this specialized combative art to be well aligned with that of the Arcane Warrior pursued by Cillian but also possessing significant transparency with the techiques of the Force Magi – which synthesis was one much for her liking and essentially fullfilling her interest in harnessing the overall phenomenon pertaining the nature of the Fade-stuff of magic she often called "shifts and shields". Elahriel attended the ball hosted by Grand Duchess Florianne at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral that hosted the peace talks to resolve the War of the Lions. To the festivities she donned an a simple elegant cut dress with a wide but not deep decolletage with its bocice decorated with flowers embroidered tightly onto the fabric, inspired by dalish designs. The dress was made by the seamstress Madame Vivienne gave her the contact to. During her time at the ball she made sure to meet Ambassador Briala and congratulate her on her effort and unwavering spirit to aid the People on the public and social level. Pointing out the peculiar accounts that she and her 'city elf' agents seemed to operate nigh-simultaneouly at relatively distant locations. To her question that how can Elahriel be informed about that she jokingly said that "knife-ears are long, Lady Ambassador" and adding "Distances are short when you look at them". Despite the fact that she was the companion of the Inquisitor who in turn was the companion of Grand Duke Gaspad she supported rather Empress Celene I, mostly do to her scolarly and occult bent as well as her 'sympathy' for elves which she told her brother when he asked her opinion of whom he should support. Ulimatley, like Leliana, she cat her 'vote' next to Briala first of all – perferably somehow alongside Celene. Late in the evening Solas proposed Elahriel to share a dance what she gladly accepted. : «...from these emerald waters...» After the Inquisitor entered the Fade physically while escaping Corypheus at Adamant Fortress, Elahriel was excited to hear her bother telling her how he felt it was like. He shared with some concern that he has seen tombstones of friends, allies and relatives within the realm of the Fear demon, Nightmare on which the greatest fear of a person was inscribed. Mahanon told their mother's read "Inferno" and hers "Relapse". He asked if she would care to talk about it or even to elaborate, but Eleahriel deterred the conversation iterposing "The Fade surely is untemprered by mercy." and politely asked her brother allow her pause to digest the implications. : «...they looked on...» Glad with the opportunity to work with Cillian, the Inquisiton's elven linguist put her best to uncover the veiled meaning of the glyphs scattered across the Exalted Plains and together they put together the mystery that led to the Lost Temple of Dirthamen. She followed and accompanied the Inquisitor to the Arbor Wilds to the Temple of Mythal. As much as thrilling it was to meet the ancient Mythalen Sentinels both them and Solas seemed "colorless" to her as opposed to the vivid temple, which she noted to Mahanon. When he asked for deliberation on whom should drink from the Well of Sorrows Elahriel expressed that these "bitter waters" are not really after her taste and begs her brother to steer clear from it as well, especially as she sees Solas' vehement own resistance, which she finds well-founded but nevertheless suspicious just as her dubious comments on the elven gods' nature and depite these obfuscated notions she completely agreed with Solas and also to that it shuld be Morrigan to drink from the well, saying "Let her bathe in her choice. Stay warm." In the wake of the Inquisiton's campaing in the temple and the Arbor Wilds at large Elahriel took possession of a Sentinel Plate armor of which she commissioned a refit by arcanist Dagna. Following the Inquisition's Investigations in the Marquisate of Serault and the mysterious missing in action of Ambassador Montyliet's former emissary the Marquis de Serault requested for an aide - despite or possibly exactly because of his subjects recurring disputes with Dalish elves of the Applewoods - of someone with delicate tact in the matter of cross-cultural mediation. Serault being said to be having "always attracted the uncommon" Elahriel seemd to be fit for the challenge. She brought not only her unconventional status as a Dalish apostate turned sanctioned Kinight-Enchanter but she also ushering genuine knowledge, suave agency, and actual connections on her own proved to be much to His Grace's contentment. : «...sin to heaven...» Elahriel accompanied her brother to the macabre ruins of Temple of Sacred Ashes where he confronted Corypheus but they were separated when the ancient ghoul urged parts of the structure to take to the air. She was knocked to the ground and was supposedely observing the Orb of Destruction pried off from the Eleder One's hand to that of Mahanon, then pushed skyward. Actually she was unconscious and did not see these offurences per se, but had a clear concept of the orb's own destruction after forming a 'healing scar' on the main Breach in the Veil. Mahanon noted later that despite her "former involvement with Solas, it balks account how well" she "take his peculiar vanishing." Elahriel indeed seemed smug and only cared to say "We haven't seen the last of him. I feel it in my marrows. ...Don't you?" : «...with each step...» After learning from a counselor of his of her impeccable conduct at the Winter Palace the Marquis of Serault made Elahriel his accomplice and trusted a number of matters onto her he either wanted not or could not personally partake in - mostly involving subtly humbling other Orlesian emissaries in the Grand Game in his name. Winding up in its intricate layers of intrique and deception she started becoming known by an alias Isera (originally called so by Keeper Deshanna) Verrière (the Marquis' middle name). 'The Deep roads disaster' : «...girded in lyrium and silverite...» Although she personally did not follow Inquisior Mahanon down to investigate the matter of the continuous earthquaqes that disrupted the Inquisition's lyrium supply chain with the dwarves of Orzamar in the Deep Roads – and further down – , Elahriel requested a thorough travelogue from his brother. As much as he was unable to fully pass on what he truly did experience she draw enough dreamtime input from him that when asked back what does she think on the matter she replied to her brother with what he later cynically referred to as "stony silence" and only dared to comment only as much as the mysteriously disappeared Shaper Valta said, that what they have found in there has''"huge implications for our People too."'' which she did not care to elaborate futher and went to the Vault Library, she appropriated as her own (study) room at the time. She later heard about Dagna's peculiar statments about lyrium and cognitive flares, as the Arcanist told to the Inquisitor that she was one time "face-deep in a rune" and for a moment felt "mountain-tall" and as if around all her people, their combined thoughts constituting her thought like parts, then the dwarven artificer delivered the cryptic sentence "Like the lyrium needs to flow, but if you're part of it, it takes you with it. So you can't be part of it. That makes me sad." Learning of that – whatever she might have put together fom that – Elahriel actually felt some guilt over, which she conefessed to her brother only. 'The Hakkonite threat' : «...after a long winter...» After the banishment of Corypheus – feeling she too deserved a 'vacation' – Elahriel joined the Marcher, Professor Bram Kenric's pursuit of knowege in the Frostback Basin and later accompanied the Iquisition field ivestigation entourage to interpret the meaning of veilfire runes and elven scripts left in the wake of the effort of Inquisitor Ameridan's nigh lost-to-time, and definitely unrecorded actvity in the area. Much to her suprise she found rather well-integrated psychic resonances that could be almost entirely translated to cognitive 'memories' and factual languge pattern. These finds were only surpassed by learning that the author was actually still alive. : «...eyes open'd...» As the Inquisitor uncovered the whole truth about Ameridan, Elahriel was refreshed and humbled by how naturally his predeseccor blended his personal faith – according to his recollected 'memories' – in to such collective principles as the mortal enrapture to divinity of both Andraste and Ghilan'nain to form an unprecedented organic whole. Professor Kenric was shocked to learn the whole truth as Inquisitor Mahanon revealed the fact that Ameridan was noth just a mage but also an elf, to which he said that he'll "either be famous or beheaded". Elahriel reassured him for as much as it does worth, she will make her best that the former applies – not quite hiding her eagerness to win another contact of note in the Free Marches, in the Professor's case one in Starkhaven. She insisted her brother that the Inquisition should assuge Ameridan's heirs, the Dalish Ghilain clan to the burden of the legacy's pretender, the d'Ameride family. While in the Frostback Basin Elahriel met two Abominations. One was the elven Inquisition scout Grandin on a mission to avenge his slain friend. When the Inquisitor investigated his disappearence fom his post - asked to do so by Lead scout Harding - by the time he was found was self-admittedly willingly possessed by a Rage demon. Elahriel vouched for mediation to ask the spirit to leave him. Another and a quite peculiar case was Sigrid Guldsdotten, an Avvar mage exiled from Stone-Bear Hold. As the apprentice to the hold's Augur, she has been forgone to a ritual where she was rquired to temporarily commune with a spirit in order to learn ways of Avvar mysticism from it. When the time was due however to dismiss the spirit she refused to do so as she considered it to be her only true confidant and did not feel comfortable about loosing it. The Inquisitor later recruited the mage as an agent and Elahriel was many of the organization's scolars to have an interesting conversation on the nexus of mages, spirits and the Fade, and one of the few who suggested that such a "refreshing prespective does merit for a cultural exchange on a greater scale abroad". 'The Exalte Council' : «...shall you surrender your power...» Having established a familiar presence in quite a number of Orlaisan courts as per partaking in the Grand Game - mostly playing it with the cards of Marquis Cecil de Serault to the best knowlege of the Imperial Court she turned out to be His Grace's actual wife. Apparently it was not made to garner much publicity. Most people suspect it is - albeit certainly not an arranged one - a political marriage. For the time being it was objectively not discernabe wheter it was a turn of events intrinsic to playin the Game or a commitment of truly personal nature. Not that most people knew or even cared what was going on in Serault, even after Divine Justinia V pardoned the Marquisate as she judged it has atoned for the sins of its great Shame and personally consecrated its previously sealed chantry, and on top of all commissined stained glass windows for the Grand Chatedral, which was the talk of Val Royeaux until the ill fated Conclave of 9:41. Following the defeat of Corypheus however agriculture, commerce and industry resumed in Orlais, and with Divive Victoria consolidating her power on the Sunburst Throne it was about time someone mentioned the honorable -and hefty- commission again. As it was, this burden fell on to Marquise, who in hopes of catching an amicable moment with the Most Holy travelled to Halamshiral to attend the Exalted Council where the Inquisition's alleged alarmingly overqrown political power and even more so the international tolerability of its military presence was scheduled to be questioned, revised and put on deliberative trial. Finding out that the Marquise Isera Verrière de Serault behind a mirrored stag mask was actually his sister shocked Inquisitor Lavellan himself, prompting him to say that it is most unfair that he evidently wasn't invited to attend the wedding, and teasing her that he "most likely" has "had never managed to find the place on the map anyway" and that "it serves" ''her ''"then well, getting tangled in the twilite woods where Orlais used to put whom- and whatever didn't quite fit, or didn't wanted it to." to what Elahriel responded in repressed frustration that 'fate' has already put him thought enough since of the two of them it was he wo was sent to the Divine Conclave (in 9:41 Dragon) where he recevied the mark - concerning what she remarked being "acute" - despite being covered under a glowe - and comforted her brother, telling she feels sorry for it. : «...into the jaws of the wolf...» Shocked to see her brother mutilated in the process of saving him from Fen'Harel 's mark killig him, she once again said thats she feels genuine sorry about the happenings and that how she sees it like "there is still others paying the sacrafices" as she stays on, and that she swears to make up for it. Mahanon doesn't seem to wholly understand as dismisses it for his sister being really in shock. She toched the the left upper arm of her brother and conjured a spiritual field not unlike the Knight-Enchanters do, summoning a quasi-substantial transparent spirit-hand and -forearm extending from her brother's upper arm cracking with golden light for a number of seconds before it dissipated, saying sadly "He won't get away with it easily". She later told Mahanon she would be able to permanently conjure a spirit hand onto him, but that would require binding a spirit – that in turn would technically render the Inquisitor a part-abomination as per the definition of the Andrastian Chantry, on par with the ones calling themselves Spirit Warriors. 'Beyond the Last Court ' : «...a web of privileged connections...» After Inquisitor Mahanon received title and estate in Kirkwall, Hightown given to him by Viscount Varric Tethras in 9:44 Dragon it effectively rendered him, and by customary definition his immediate family nobility of the Marcher city-state. This, coupled with Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan seated on the City Council of Wycome and with Mahanon already engaged with Josephine Montyliet of Antiva made Lavellan an emergent political power in the Free Marches. As the new Viscount has brokered an alliance with Wycome's new City Council to give them more political clout. With Elahriel's alter-ego's apparent marrige to Marquis Cecil de Serault put her into a social standing comparable to Marquise Briala of the Dales, the first elf granted title and land – however Elahriel herself was for years not revealed to be Maquise Isera and even when she was, the legitimacy of the marriage to the Marquis of Serault was up to debate and was apparetnly turned into yet another twist in the Grand Game the Elahriel/Isera was engaged in and often exploited to influence the Council of Heralds through conniving and subtle blackmails to expose inadequacies. Thus-, but also despite all that the Lavellans only had their status mostly 'in name', still their accumulated gravity was a remarkable achievement in the owerwhelmingly human high-culture of Thedas. : «...hypnotic intricacies of rainbowed glass...» Marquise Isera Verrière de Serault was a masked noble, deliberatly presented by Elahriel as a mysterious and seemingly shallow person. As she was wearing a horned stag mask of glass that usually concealed her more telling facial features, actually no one knew that there was an elf behind it. The people of Serault were at first not even aware that their lord did even marry as much as it started out of a stroke in the Grand Game. Later however as word spread and reached back to the marquisate the public became curious, then suspicious, and took the very existence of the elusive Marquise in question. To placate the people Marquis Cecil told his subjects that the Marquise is oppupied both with concluding her studies at the University of Orlais and working hard to gain an audience with the Divine so the the Most Holy would re-order the windows for the Grand Cathedral, fullfilling her predecessor's promise and thus securing the future fortune of Serault. Even this explanation was sufficient only for so long, as the Seraultine folk demanded a public wedding from their lord and – especially wishing to partake in the feast to come. The Marquis' advisors arranged to stage it to placate both the common and noble folk and a ceremony was held under a glass canopy in the unsealed Chantry gardens, officiated by the Abbess of the Banns. Elahriel for personifying Marquise Isera that day wore not only gown and an elaborate and profoundly covering mask, she also donned exquisite illusion magic too to cloud perception on her preson effectively rendering the happy bride to look like something the beholder took appropriate for their Marquise. Later reports and records proved her efforts of benign deception a success, as without a fault they praised the garments and accessories and kindly manners of "Her Serene Grace". : «...a small price for mystery...» In order for the people not to have ideas why the Marquise's seemd to be constatly hidden from the public eye in the marquisate Elahriel first borrowed "the Horned Knight's gift", an allegedly-human female altered by the woodland spirit to be largely insentient, sprouting flowers from his skull next to the ordianry hair stemming from her scalp, and in place of her eyes there was a comely dandelion flower in each eyesocket. A "gift" ''intended to be given to Divine Justinia V. when she visited Serault thee years ago. Being the ''demonic grotequery she is, she was carefully hidden from people – especially from its intended recipient – for good and was safely cloistered at the Abbey of the Banns in hopes that perhaps one day the sisters might find a way to return the poor thing to something more ...normal. Utilizing the flowering lady as a doubleuse for Marquise Isera, Elahriel requested some Chanter sisters of the Abbey to play the part of Isera's "handmaidens" and convinced Marquis Cecil that if the Marquise's posturing in needed while she is unavailable or unvilling to personally to present it, the flowering woman is capable to attend to Chantry service with attendance, sit, stay or walk next to the Marquis and possibly even be able to smilingly hand out articles of charity to peasants – all the while her dandelion-eyes covered behind a reasonably obsucring mask. It was working for a time.The people seemed to accept that they have a truly "serene" ''lady who is likely quite pious, but soon rumors, mutterings in the moonlight, that Marquise Isea is unable to walk without attendance, blind, mut, lack-wit, an Abomination possessed by a Sloth demon. Marquise Cecil decided to abandon the use of the flowering lady, and at one time when his people inquired about why again did the Marquise shirked attendance to Chantry service he threw in the news that her baloved wife is ill and is receiving treatment in Halamshiral at the Imperial Garden Spa. : «...loamed with sorcery...» Dispite the meek virtual diplay ''"Her Serene Grace" later still managed to garner the people's ire by "consorting with apostates to conduct illicit craft in the Glassworks". Indeed, as with the control over the Eluvians finnaly falling in to the hands of Fen'Harel, and Morrigan virtually vanishing after leaving Skyhold after the battle with Corypheus, Elahriel came forward with the idea that she might be able to interfere with the fabric of the magical pathways by introducing new mirrors. To that end she ordered some mirrors to be cast in the Glassworks of Serault that she will ensorcel, and conducted arcane research to what she enlisted the assistance of Mhiris of the largely extinct Virnehn clan, and Cillian and Neira of the Rallaferin clan. She also incorporated sentiments of the notes on helioghraphs from the Shame of Serault, and when caught reading them by the Marquis, he despaired over having another "dangerous visionary" in the family. Elahriel only reacted with a humbled sentiment over that he cactually considers her family. She decided to import some northern insight in to the matter as she recalled Dorian Pavus gave a sending stone to Mahanon, and it was also known that Magisters from the Imperium managed to achieve limited success by making use of their take on the Eluvians as telecommunication devices. Personality Unlike her mother, Elahriel took her ability to traverse the unknown as natural and took great lengths or big leaps to seek knowlege forgotten to contemporary elves, and also seemed possess composure and resolve to resist as well as presence and willpower enough to fend off illicit demons. This peculiar approach to Spirits that in effect often rendered her more knowlegable on Elvhen lore as many Keepes coupled with the prodigius connection with arcane fire led some to belive she might be a vessel of Sylaise – in Chantry terms an Abomination – which notion, when she commented on by saying seemingly in an obnoxious tone, "Let me shine a light of certitude on this, then: Your comprehension is limited". For all her brooding nature, oddly stoic stance and pragmatic-spiritual point of view on the ewerday existence –aspects of which she often called "banal dross" – she was a caring person and liked to be useful . Although she was a capable mage her most considerable power was her resourcefullness. She has amassed a great hoard of knowlege and when needed and were motivated enough she possessed the socal acumen to get the most of that. She was a person who avoided conflict, generally, but when pressed by a situation or irrevokably provoked, she could show elemental temper hidden away under many layers of subtlety, serenity and sometimes even an algid surface. Her clan knew of her capability of social manneuvers, and disapproved, but with the Inqusition – and the Imperial Court for that matter – it was quite the contrary. Her dealing in secrets and favors met with significant approval. She was also fiercely loyal to the Lavellan clan and returned to help protecting her kin facing serious problems in Wycome, taking part in both infiltration, fight, posturing and diplomacy to saw the best interest of the clan, but also the city elves and even the common humans of the city-state to be observed. Elahriel has seen the immaterial world in terms of "shifts and shields", and also its inter- and transaction with the material world i. e. magic as the application of motion or form to the Fade-stuff or cessation of the same. Promoting or obviating change – suposedly one of the most sacred powers than guide existence. 'Religious preferences' Blessed Sylaise, The Hearthkeeper of the Evanuris. This reverance however was not exactly a kind of devotion is the common sense, more like affinity. As later revelations deposed them from the status of actual divinity, Ehlariel used to tell other elves that for all their 'absence' and for all the dirt dug on various members of the Pantheon by both the interpretations of ancient elven scripts, runes and depictions or by the calims of Fen'Harel regarding them as only powerful mages and pretender "would-be gods" that by what means do they believe that they even earned the right to judge them – straightforward indicating that, by any means, they did not. Elahriel actually was – in a surprising way to most – quite accepting with the Andrastian faith. As her brother uncovered the whole truth about Ameridan, she was refreshed and humbled by how naturally the late Inquisitor blended his personal faith in to such collective aspects as that of the mortal enrapture of both Andraste and Ghilan'nain to divinity. When drawn in to a theological debate, she was revealed to be a revolting radical thinker. She was keen to point out that the Chant of Light itself features two qualities or aspects of the Maker, and that the mortal / banal understanding cannot possibly leave behind the limitation of thinking along such polarity and analogous polarities – though one may cetainly be able to achive affinity with one pole or the other, or rather by understanding that the dichotomy of the theses themselves syntesise the truth lays somewere both within and withouth and at least become one step closer to comprehend unity. Not given her favorable status with the Inquisiton or trusted comrades among the Knight Enchanters she could have possibly met the flames she often found so fascinating on a torch – burning as a heretic. : 'Relationships' Iquisitor Mahanon Lavellan : ... Sheraiselas Lavellan ... Avisdial Lavellan ... Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan : ... Cillian : More like a mentor than anythig else, Elahriel had an intimate connection with the Arcane Warrior. It was her intent to find someone who can hone her abilities in the arcane forces of combat, where what truly interested her were what she referred to as "shifts and shields" and "altering and abjuring" and "change and stasis" the primal forces that engulfs one in both in the physical realm and the Fade. She did. And it was her dreams that led her to the elven spellfighter. Cillian an Elahriel had both ancestors within the Ralaferin clan, but they were not tied by blood. Also however there were a physical attraction between the two elves it quickly transformed or transcended to another state of mutual appreciation and affinity. A relationship that is perhaps best described in another world as platonic , where she experienced that the other person inspires the mind and the soul and directs her attention to spiritual things. : To those with more mundane scope to look at love, their relationship was balanced, genuine and mostly everone could tell from the cues they resonated to one-another that these two are connected – up to the level that it could easily inspire jelousy or envy in others. This connection did never fade, and whenever Elahriel meet Cillian she greeted a friend with heart bare. Solas : It was almost inevitable that Elahriel and Solas found eachother's occupation and shared interests and proclivities mutually attractive and enriching. She was able to discuss Spirits, the Fade, Elven lore and -history for hours uninterrupted. Also the mysterious elven mage became well aware of Elahriel's intimate connection to the Fade, being a fellow Dreamer. Elahriel enjoyed working together with Solas and lent her expertise to the arcane measures that he too was helping the effort of the Inquisition with – despite her own knowledge being often outranked by that of his. However unlike her seamless affinity with Cillian, Elahriel felt a certain polarity regarding Solas, that made him uncannily arttractive in a way ones is attracted to something strange they wish to know more. : As Solas later confessed, it was easier for him to approach her in shared lucid drams in the Fade, they grow really close, what many of the inner circle of Inquisition noticed, but was not quite surpried by the fact the two Elven apostates preferred one other's company and shared passing glances. Both Solas and Elahriel attended the ball hosted by Grand Duchess Florianne at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral where they also shared a dance. : Solas later inteded show to her how special he finds her, but she felt that his spirit became quite flustered during their intimate moment and was convinced that however he might meant what he said he is still somehow not really honest with her. She suddenly realized how volatile their connection was and she was shocked by the lack of true knowlege of what the source of this subtle interference might be. He spoke of giving the best he can, which is the truth, but it carried emptiness, or more like heavy obfuscation. She felt cornered. In that moment Elahriel expressed that perhaps she was impulsive pursuing more than friendship. Solas took this reaction disturbingly too well, saying that even in this she did surprise her and that she should know that she has a rare spirit in this world. She told him, "We are too old for this, aren't we?" to which he gasped and replied, "More than than you may realize..." Whith that their relationship became professional and albeit more balanced also significantly more stagnant, having felt the mage grew more distant and enbittered by the day. Commander Helaine Eleahriel found significant fullfillment in unlocking the potential she felt lingering in her magic. Realizing that Knigt-Enchanters indeed do build on a twist of the traditional art of Arcane Warriors but also amply draw from the no less metacrative discipline of the Force Mages. Helaine was a stringent and respectable mentor, and unlike her training with Cillian, which she experienced as much as learning "to dance" the way of the Knight-Enchanter was rather paved with orderly focus, and exacted stict command over the "shift and shields" of the Fade. Lady Morrigan : As the Arcane Advisor to the Imperial Court of Orlais and later the Liaison to the Inquisition Morrigan shared considerable amounts of occult interest with Elahriel and the two apostates seemed to speak the same language once Inquisitor Mahanon introduced them to one another – teasingly abandoning them saying "Alright. I'll just leave you to it." Elahriel was indeed impressef how profound Morrigan's knowlege is of elven and arcane lore, even about the history of Skyhold. : When she followed and accompanied the Inquisitor to the Arbor Wilds to the Temple of Mythal where he asked for deliberation on whom should drink from the Well of Sorrows Elahriel expressed after various other comments and thoughts that it shuld be Morrigan to drink from the well, saying "Let her have that bath of choice, and stay warm." : Later when Morrigan laments that in retrospect she would rather liked Mahanon to drink from the well and be subjected to Mythal rather than she to her own mother. Elahriel remarked "Truly nothing spiritual is forced upon the unvilling" – a paraphrase after Flemeth saying earlier her daoghter that she never inteded to possess her body, and that Morrigan only got what she wanted to have by drinking from the well, adding that she respects Morrigan for the courage realizing what she believed in. Flemeth : It was somewhat a shock to Elahriel to learn that Morrigan's mother, the legendary Witch of the Wilds is the vessel of Mythal. Unlike his brother however - who failed to understand why Mythal has abandond their People when she could have done so much in helping in their struggle to just come by, the Dalish mage seemed to think it was indeed not Mythal's responsibility to take care after the elves – not a Mythal who cares more about "a reckoning, that will shake the heavens" ''at any rate. To the point where Elahriel even procalimed ''"If of anyone, it supposed to be Sylaise's way to bring ease" asking in excamation "Where is she now?" prompting Flemeth to cast a cold glance at her, prompting Elahriel to be more speechless for the remainder of the scene. Seneschal Leliana Sister Leliana often enlisted her help with translating Elven script and interpreting runes, depiction or to interpolate point of meaning in symbology pertaining Elven lore. Given enough meditation while focused on a specific theme or event Elahriel could provide broad perspective on a specific subjects in history. Her ability to draw from wells of memories lingening in the Fade she proved to be considerably resourceful, let alone her even more disturbing capability to entrer the dreams of sleepers she had an affinity with, a personal object possessed or merely just in aequate proximity. Sister Nightingale saw Elahriel's worth and was not shy to ask whenver she needed the assistance of a peculiarly effectie agent and brocer of supposed secrets. She noted that for a Dalish elf she is surprisingly natural navigating Orlesian social scene that the mage only commented as "Well... You know how. Empathy." Commander Cullen Rutherford : Elahriel met Commander Cullen when her brother and she arrived at Skyhold as they engaged in a short conversation in the courtyard as he was attempting to marshal his troops, during which he pledged to the Inquisitor that he will never allow another crippling defeat such as Haven to occur again, and when she remarked that she feels profoundly thankful for having both men surviving the attack and expressed concerns about the Commander's apparent sleep withdrawal. Later during or after some of the War Council sessions where her expertise was required she shared a few words and some awkward glances with him. Is she caught him more-or-less alone she dared to ask quite personal questions occasionally, such as wherther he left someone special behind in Kirkwall, or concerning specific templar wows, often leaving him off-guard. As Cullen attempted to defeat her Lyrium-addiction – as it came to Mahanon's attention – Elahriel provided support and provided him with the potion of mixture of herbs ancient Dreamers used to easy their access to the Fade. As opposed to regular mages Dreamers did not reqiure Lyrium at all to do so, the potion helped Cullen to remedy the worst effects of the withdrawal. She glimpsed that the man does harbor intimate thoughts with her and that even she did care for him, but she attributed the feeling to the amplified emotional outlet caused by caregiving – not unlike what others in another world call the Florence Nightingale effect. : Elahriel meets the Commander at the Exalted Council in the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. As she discloses that she has has bee recently appointed to carry out consular missions for the new City Council of Wycome in Kirkwall Cullen expresses that he might have not wanted to return there - that is if they were together. He also hints that he believes he has found peace and comfort in Evelyn Trevelyan. Ambassador Josephine Montyliet Coming from comparatively politically irrelevant beckground, according to Josephine Elahriel had "hidden worth –'' not unlike a peacock that unfurls its tail for the adoration of the beholders". She certainly had ''"a knack for subtle social manneuvering a silver tounge if she truly needed ''– as if she knew just what to say in the right moment for the right person, whether it be endearing or shocking."'' She actually was not as capable as she often made her appear to be but in due course she usually got away with what she initally intended to achieve. Elahriel proved to be a an important contact figure with both the Council of Wycome and the University of Orlais – and despite being an elf still precious for the singular merit of being the sister of the Inquisitor. She was a keen critic of storytelling while attending theatrical performances to which the Lady Ambassador invited her, which she delightfully called "a refreshing perspective". After Mahanon got engaged with Lady Josephine Elahriel is delighted to have her as sister in-law. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast The Seeker initially though nothing much of aside of noting yet another elven apostate among the ranks of the Inquisiton. Knowing more of her open-minded religious affinities, namely the willignes to compare or incorporate aspects of the Chant of Light sunbstantially alterd her perception of the Dalish mage. The two often entered in to resounding theological debate which included discussing Elahriel's radical notion that tha Chant is telling of not one Maker, but at least two starkly contrasting personailties thereof. Albeit its audacious nature Seeker Cassandra could attribute a grain of truth being present in the argument, only for Elahriel stating that "Nothing is true, Seeker, but everithing might be possible." Elahriel admired Cassandra's determination, firmess of belief, and her clarity to shake of a strangulating background of pretense ang posture. Imperial Court Enchanter Vivienne She had little else than respect for the woman of her own making, and Vivienne seemed to reflect that. Elahriel was profoundly thankful for the Imperial Court Enchanter for arranging her special training wih the Knight-Enchanters. A wise woman recognises a powerful ally if she sees one, and looses a vicious enemy all at he same time. The two women seemed to agree on that posturing is essential for the hatchling Inquisition and she gladly accepted Vivienne's offer to intoduce her to her seamstress before she attended the Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons's ball at the Winter Palace. Elahriel supported Vivienne's campaign to be elected Divine. Divine Victoria : She and Elahriel met at the Exalted Council in 9:44 Dragon and she noted that she always imagined the new Divine wearing less traditional robes, to which she replied that according to her promise to shield the Inquisition this day her aim is to project stability and custom and that is perhaps best served by appearing traditional. Elahriel undersandingly expressed that whatever gets decided during the Council, she is hopeful to see sensible customs and traditions retain their relavance in whatever forms fate has to provide. : As Marquise Isera Verrière de Serault she was solicitning the Marquisate of Serault Glassworks' commission for the Grand Chateedral's windows that her predecessor ordered three years ago shortly before her sudden and sorrowful demise, with the aim to resume the order – feeling positive about it and tactfully leaving negotiating it only after the speech of the Inquisitor. Varric Tethras Elahriel found Varric to be an amiable person and possibly it was because of his sarcasm and cynism that she found him delightful. She enjoyed sharing stories with the dwarven author whenever she had the time and she offered even caustic critique on story-telling, especially praising non linear techiques or alternatively pointing out the droll banality in overly calculable talecrafting – what turned out to be much for the dwarf's appreciation in turn. She found that the accalimed author for all his wit is being "mundane". Varric was known to call her "Scintil." After Varric becomes the Viscount of Kirkwall he magnaimously bestows Iquisitor Mahanon Lavellyan with title and Estate in Kirwall, Hightown and brokers an alliance with Wycome 's new City Council to give them more political clout. Sera : The immersion and integrity with the 'people people' or the 'small folk' that Sera so naturally represented and maintaied was a really attactive quality that Elahriel valued in the nonconform archer. She found her utter rejection of the elven culture baffling yet understood it as it is "of consequence" and a sort of achievement in its own right – for who is she to even judge her. Professor Bram Kenrick : Elahriel joined the Marcher, Professor Bram Kenric's pursuit of knowege in the Frostback Basin and later accopanied the Iquisition field ivestigation entourage to once again interpret the meaning of found veilfire runes and elven scripts left in the wake of the efforts of Inquisitor Ameridan. : Much to her suprise she found rather well-integrated psychic resonances that could be almost entirely translated to cognitive 'memories' and and factual languge patterns. This was only surpassed by learning that the author was actually still alive all along. Professor Kenric was sshocked to learn the whole truth as Inquisitor Mahanon revealed the fact that Ameridan was noth just a mage but also an elf, to which he said that he will be "either be famous or beheaded". Elahriel reassured him for as much as it does worth, she will do her best that the former applies – not quite hiding her eagerness to win another friendly contact of note in the Free Marches, in the Professor's case one in Starkhaven. Briala : Seeing her as a natural political ally, during her time at the Winter Palace she made sure to meet Ambassador Briala and congratulate her on her effort and unwavering spirit to aid the People on the public and social level, pointing out the peculiar accounts telling about that she and her 'city elf' agents seemed to operate nigh-simultaneouly at relatively distant locations. To her question that how can Elahriel be informed about that she jokingly said that "knife-ears are long, Lady Ambassador" and adding "Distances are short when you look at them". Revealing her knowlede of the existence of the Eluvians. Despite the fact that thr mage was the companion of the Inquisitor who in turn was the companion of Grand Duke Gaspad she supported Empress Celene I, mostly do to her scolarly and occult bent as well as her 'sympathy' for elves which she told her brother when he asked her opinion of whom he should support. Ulimatley, like Leliana, she cast her 'vote' next to Briala first of all – perferably somehow alongside Celene. : After she is created as Marquise Briala of the Dales, and Inquisitor Mahanon attains the title Comte Mahanon of Kirkwall, also Elahriel acting on behalf of the City Council Wycome and later the Marquisate of Serault - thus starting to possess some political sway in the Free Marches and Orlais - the two elven ladies started to join effort in elevating the deplorable status of the elves across South Thedas. Ser Michel de Chevin Elahriel met Ser Michel, the fomer Champion of Empress Celene I as a fellow Inquisition intelligence agent and she did not waste time to ask for an in-depth account of his experience with the Eluvians. She needed no confession or any measure measue of espionage to know that the dashing Chevalier was elf-blooded – the elder blood runs with a noticable resonance, even if diluted and in a human vessel. Elahriel found Ser Michel "celestially becoming". Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven Elahriel met Prince Sebastian as part of a diplomatic mission representing the Council of Wycome to Starkhaven. Albeit she was armed with a number of credentials aimed to impress him, she failed to garner more attention than it was adequate to liaise with a Marcher dignitary of comparable station, that was until she brought up her uncoventional viewpoint on the peculiar dichotomy of the Maker and alalogies between the Andrastian faith and the Elven. It seemed first obnoxious and revoltingly novel, but the Prince honored the thoughts and said somewhat critical towards the general state of the world "Minds open as such might have capacity to link the disparate Free Marches, even Thedas. One century at a time, normally. One decade, perhaps under this scarred sky". Marquis Cecil de Serault The westernmost domain of Orlais: Serault mired in "her" own twilight mysteries. Following the previous Inquisition emissary missing in action the Marquis requested for an aide – despite or possibly because of his subjects recurring disputes with Dalish elves of the Applewoods – of someone with delicate tact with the matter. Said to be having "always attracted the uncommon" Elahriel seemd to be fit for the challenge. Bringing not only her unconventional status as a Dalish apostate turned "pretending "Comtess" but also ushering genuine knowledge, suave agency, and actual connections proved to be much to His Grace's contentment. After learning from a counselor of his of her impeccable conduct at the Winter Palace the Marquis made her his accomplice and trusted a number of matters onto her he either wished not or could not personally partake in – mostly involving subtly humbling other Orlesian emissaries in the Grand Game in his name. Winding up in its tangled layers of intrigue and deception she ended up becoming known initally by an alias, Isera (originally called so by Keeper Deshanna) Verrière, then she turned out to be His Grace's actual wife. Apparantly it was not made to garner much publicity. Not that most people know or even care what is going on in Serault. Most people suspect it is - albeit certainly not an arranged one - a political marriage. For the time being it was objectively not discernabe wheter it was a turn of events intrinsic to playin the Game or a commitment of truly personal nature. Finding out that the Marquise Isera Verrière de Serault behind a mirrored stag mask was actually his siter shocked Inquisitor Lavellan when they met at the Exalted Council. When the Marquis catching her studying the notes of the Shame of Serault despaired over having another "dangerous visionary" in the family, Elahriel, although only reacted with a humbled sentiment over that he actually considers her family, she felt the second time that her endeavour to help out a man in need (this time of social services) confers affrection. (The first one being the time when she helped another with dreamtime remedies to aleviate withdrawal symptoms.) A felt once again odd for feeling emotionally touched by a human man. Elahriel said that Cecil "is both intellectually pleasing and aesthetically appealing company", and was known to consider him an "amply competent leader who genuinly loves his realm and She loves him in turn". The truth is but a beginning Born and raised as a Dalish elf, Elahriel kept to the customs and lore as it was passed down through the ages of the Keepers, but alwas knew the sad and hard fact - possibly ommitted for being too hurtful - that it is only a fragment of elvhen lore, also possibly blurred and dulled along the way. Worn as the inscriptions and runes of old, of Arlathan did with the unmerciful tides of fate and weather. One thing - inronicallay in quite the literal sense - however did not fade, and as a Dreamer she had the means to un-veil sparks and echoes of facts concealed amid the flow of continuum, where everything is accessible but nothing is 'true' - not in a singular sense, at any rate. She too understood that despite so much being within reach so few of it does any 'real' relevance in the waking world. Also while may harbored sorrow and felt injustice in that the Gods had abandoned the People she felt that it is so with good reason, in a sense that if the People is separated from the Gods, it does not need them to be readily accessible. There were some who attributed her own proclivity to provoke - and evoke - Veilfire and magically poduced fire with ease as a sign and boon of Sylaise that is her gift she dismissed that by both leaving the such explanantions to their postulators and even if it might have a grain of truth in it not taking it seriously. Gift and sacrafice were two sides of the same coin or leaf or blade... Initially she was unsure as of why at all she was bestowed with talents to glean the fragments of informations from the astral currents if it has limited import, and only throuhg aiding the Inquisition as an elven linguistic and arcane expert through highligting and interpreting Veilfire runes and ancient lapidary scriptures. The fragments of 'truth' about greater elven lore the Evanuris uncovered along the way of the Inquisitor's path came to her not quite as shocking as it did to many - alas she knew the pieces fit so, as she watched them fall away, as the curain dropped, yet the music played on. She believed all this, and exactly as it happened, supposed to teach an important lesson, to make experiencing repentance and be introduced to such qulities that might be best expressed as temperance, humility, and prudence. For even the more sensible ones of them who too had evidently phenomenal power and fantastic talent, neither were they good, nor wise; so they were struck down, sealed. Locked with their flaws and imposed irrelevance to hopefully ponder on and to hopefully learn from. And she was hopeful she had started to. Category:Blog posts